Butterfly's Wings
by Lakshmi
Summary: HEY! I have a second one up, ppl!!!! R&R!
1. First

Hey everyone! I wrote this (well it all wasn't me) at around what, Rochi-chan, eight or nine? Well anyway, this was for Rochelle's English assignment I helped her with it...and we ended up with this! Like it? Review it! Even if you don't like it!  
And...this can be about who ever you want! E&T, S&S...who ever.  
Review and tell me who you think wrote it, and who you think it's about!  
Luv ya!  
OH YES. WE WROTE THIS. WE OWN THIS. IF YOU WANT TO USE IT, ASK ME!  
"Butterfly's Wings"  
  
My teacher was so cruel. Well...not really. But she made us write a poem...a sonnet really.   
  
What was I going to write? Nerves building I started nibbling on my pencil. What was I going to do? It was due tommorow! I sharpened my pencil, and I caught the sharp scent of grated pencil shavings. Letting go, I started to write.  
  
I see you sitting there yet you're so far away  
you're simply out of grasp, slipping through my fingers  
in the distance you seem to shimmer like the heat of day  
but with you it is where my heart lingers  
  
Wow. I didn't know I could write like that...  
  
my heart begins to beat as you pass me by  
trying not to make it so obvious, hoping that you won't see  
my soul is keyed to yours, floating like a butterfly  
unfortunately, what's obscure to you is visible to me  
  
The last part. This was it. Here we go. Okay... and...  
  
it is so hard not to make my feelings known  
for they are as plain as day  
my heart is a butterfly that has not yet flown  
but waiting to fly far, far away  
so tell me, before I spread my fragile wings  
what song I have left of you there is to sing.  
  
"What's that?"   
  
"N-nothing..."  
  
"Yes it is, let me see..." a quick grab.  
  
Lips formed the words as they read the sonnet. A pale face. "I-is this true?"  
  
I look down. We can't meet eyes. "Yes." I utter the word. Oh crap...  
  
"I love you too."  
~Fin 


	2. Second

Hey! Well… ironies of ironies, my English teacher made us write a sonnet too. I am not kidding. And again, it just sorta fit…so hey, it's a second "entry" to Butterfly's Wings! Hey, and keep on guessing who THIS one is by! ^ . ^  
  
hee.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~SilverMistAngel and Rochi-chan!  
  
BUTTERFLY'S WINGS II  
  
After reading that sonnet, I decided that I had to write my own. They were now a happy couple, and I was still alone. I glared at the paper, willing romantically poetic words to spring up on the page. I let my mind run wild, letting the picture of the one so close to me yet so far out of my reach reside in my head. Almost unconsciously, the pencil started scratching against the page.  
  
Snow capped mountains, and azure crystal ponds  
  
that delicate butterfly floats far away  
  
Lush meadows, dew kissed flowers and soft fronds  
  
its thin, translucent wings that soar, dip and sway…  
  
I wished so much that maybe once, I would have the right chance. Then I would let all my feelings pour out like a waterfall.  
  
warm golden sunlight pours from the pale blue sky  
  
you don't know how hard it is to say exactly how I feel  
  
and my thoughts, wishes and dreams take the form of a butterfly  
  
when I'm simply near or around you, things seem surreal  
  
It was true. Every time I came in that person's presence, it seemed like a dream, all distorted and…surreal. Like it was unearthly.  
  
how I wish I could make my feelings known  
  
I'd just like to tell u how much I care  
  
but right now as it is, I am terribly alone  
  
sadly, it's not the first time I've said 'life's not fair,'  
  
but soon enough those fragile wings have begun to ache  
  
just like my glass heart that has begun to break  
  
Just then, the love of my life walked by, accidentally brushing the paper from my hands.  
  
My heart flew to my throat as my stomach dropped.  
  
"Uh—I'll get it!" I said, my voice strangely croaky.  
  
"No, it's okay," stooping, they picked it up. And read it.  
  
"NO!" I hissed. It was too late.  
  
Shaking hands. "Is it…true?"  
  
"Yes," I replied dully, not meeting their eyes. I didn't deserve it.  
  
"I feel the…same…"  
  
I popped my head up. "Do you mean that you--"  
  
A nod, a smile, and blessed tears of happiness.  
  
A hug. Then a hesitant kiss.  
  
Pure, utter bliss.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~Fin.  
  
  
  
Hey! U guys like it? hate it? well…review either way. Lub ya! 


End file.
